jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Yetriss/Księga Dovah
Szkarłatnożmij= Szkarłatnożmij (ang.'' Vipercrim'') - duży gatunek smoka, przedstawiciel ostrej klasy (dawniej ognistej). Słynie ze swojego ognia, który potrafi wybielić różne przedmioty. Wygląd Szkarłatnożmij to dość duży smok, wielkością dorównujący mniej więcej Koszmarowi Ponocnikowi. Głowa - w której mieszczą się ostre, piłkowane zęby - przyozdobiona jest parą rogów i wachlarzy pod nimi. Zdarzają się przypadki, gdy gad posiada dwie pary takowych wachlarzy, jednak dotyczy to jedynie tytana. Choć korpus smoka jest masywny i potężny, to idąc w stronę ogona tułów, robi się smuklejszy i zaczyna przypominać ten wężowy. Szkarłatnożmij ma jedną parę potężnych, choć nie za wielkich, „pierzastych” skrzydeł, dosyć krótkie łapy oraz charakterystyczne małe lotki na końcu ogona. Smok ten występuje głównie w żółto-czerwonych i czarno-czerwonych barwach, choć zdarza się także jedna unikalna - niebieska. Siedlisko i dieta Szkarłatnożmije preferują odludne, leśne tereny, spotkać je więc można na przykład w Wyjących Lasach bądź Przemokłodrzewnym Lesie. Inne siedliska nie są znane. Smoki te gustują między innymi w rybach, choć ich przysmakiem są kraby. Zachowanie i tresura Gady nie należą może do najagresywniejszych znanych gatunków smoków, ale bez wątpienia do najgroźniejszych. Rozjuszone potrafią zasiać duże spustoszenie, a dzięki swojej zwinności oraz sile są w stanie pokonać nawet większych od siebie przeciwników. Mimo wszystko nie preferują otwartej walki, a czajenie się na nic niespodziewającą się ofiarę. Smoki te są stadnymi zwierzętami, żyjącymi w ściśle zhierarchizowanych stadach, zazwyczaj po kilka osobników, a każdym przewodzi najsilniejszy i najbardziej zajadły osobnik wraz ze swoim partnerem. Jedyną znaną formą tresury Szkarłatnożmija jest okazaniu mu szacunku bądź zmuszenie do posłuszeństwa. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Szkarłatnożmije mogą pluć jednym typem ognia. Jest to zwykły smoczy ogień, wyglądem przypominający wąski, opleciony przez płomienne pierścienie strumień. Choć nie należy do gorących, jak każdy potrafi zasiać duże spustoszenie, a działa najefektowniej w kontakcie z gazem Zębiroga. Umiejętności bojowe Dzięki ostrym pazurom, rozmiarowi oraz ogólnej zwinności, Szkarłatnożmije są urodzonymi wojownika, niezwykle zajadłymi i bezlitosnymi dla swoich wrogów. Nie zwykły uczestniczyć w otwartej walce, zamiast tego wolą wykorzystać otoczenie, aby wykończyć przeciwników. Potrafią, podobnie jak Grapple Groundery, owinąć się wokół swojej ofiary i zwyczajnie udusić, jeśli inne środki obrony zawiodą. Szał W sytuacjach skrajnych i bez wyjścia zwierzęta te mogą wejść w stan podobny do hipnozy Oszołomostracha. Ich oczy, paszcza oraz niektóry łuski zaczynają płonąć jasnym światłem (adekwatnym do koloru oczu danego smoka). Słabości *Delikatne ruchy jakiegoś przedmiotu przed oczami smoka, co działa uspokajająco na zwierzę i pozbawia chęci do walki. Etapy rozwoju Jajo Jajo Szkaratnożmija jest owalne, pokryte nierównościami i licznymi rysami, zawsze o kolorze krwawo-złotym lub czarno-czerwonym (rzadziej niebieskim). Skorupka tego jajka ma właściwości lecznicze, przyłożona do mniejszej rany usuwa ewentualne zakażenie i powoli ją zabliźnia. Pisklę Szkarłatnożmij jako pisklę różni się pod kilkoma względami od dorosłego, między innymi mniejszą muskulaturą ciała, o wiele krótszymi rogami na głowie oraz brakiem charakterystycznego wachlarza na końcu ogona. Tytan Tytaniczny Szkarłatnożmij najczęściej (choć z wyjątkami) występuje w tej rzadszej, niebieskiej barwie. Oprócz jednego wachlarza na głowie, pojawia się jeszcze jeden, podobnie w przypadku kolejnej pary rogów. Ciekawostki *Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn ogień tego gatunku smoka może wybielić ciało innego zwierzęcia lub ludzkie włosy. Posiadają wtedy kolor siwy, a efekt może trwać najwięcej kilka godzin. *Łuski tego gada, przy odpowiedniej sile i kierunku wiatru, potrafią wydać z siebie słaby, delikatny szmer podobny do dźwięku grającego fletu. *Jest drugim (zaraz po Gromogrzmocie) smokiem trzyśrodowiskowym. *Istnieje swoisty, niekiedy używany, podział między nazewnictwem osobników z tego gatunku o różnej płci. Samiec nazywany jest Szkarłatnożmijem, samica zaś Szkarłatnożmiją. |-|Bladolica= Bladolica (ang. Facemaul) - olbrzymi, skryty przedstawiciel tajemniczej klasy, dorównujący rozpiętością skrzydeł niemalże Drzewokosowi. Wygląd Bladolica to jeden ze smoków gigantów, zaraz obok Drzewokosa albo Tajfumeranga. Głowa gada jest dosyć wąska, posiada mały róg na nosie oraz trzy pary grubych rogów u swojej nasady. Oczy, prócz charakterystycznej źrenicy w kształcie krzyża, odznaczają się również tym, że są położenie dosyć głęboko w czaszce. Po szyi biegną trzy rzędy długich, ciemnych kolców, które rozciągają się aż do końca grzbietu. Jako że Bladolica nie posiada przednich kończyn, porusza się po ziemi za pomocą skrzydeł, podobnie jak robią to Ponocniki, choć w przeciwieństwie do nich smok posiada jedynie jeden paliczek zamiast dwóch. Ogon jest długi, z rozłożystym wachlarzem na swoim końcu. Poznane osobniki miały biało-fioletowe, a także granatowo-pomarańczowe ubarwienia, z zawsze żółtymi oczami. Inne nie są znane. Siedlisko i dieta Bladolica ma tendencję do zakładania swoich gniazd lub leż w dryfujących górach lodowych na tyle dużych i grubych, by utrzymać ciężar zwierzęcia. Smok drąży stosowną do swoich potrzeb jamę, która stanowi jego dom do czasu, aż nie zostanie zniszczona bądź się nie zatopi. Ze względu na duże rozmiary, Bladolica gustuje w o wiele większych zwierzynach, takich jak rekiny lub narwale. Mimo wszystko nie gardzi zwykłymi, mniejszymi rybami czy mięsem innych zwierząt. Zachowanie i tresura Bladolice to smoki z natury raczej spokojne, wręcz skryte i tajemnicze. Prowadzą raczej samotniczy tryb życia i rzadko kiedy można zobaczyć obok siebie chociażby dwa osobniki. Wyjątki tu stanowią pary, w które akurat te smoki łączą się na całe życie. Wychowywanie potomstwa odbywa się z podziałem na role, gdzie samica poluje, a samiec sprawuje pieczę nad młodymi, niekiedy na odwrót. Jak na swoje duże rozmiary, jest niezwykle zwinnym i śmiercionośnym przeciwnikiem. Choć z natury spokojny, to rozjuszony może okazać się naprawdę groźny. Również rozmiar sprawia, że Bladolica nie ma zbyt wielu naturalnych wrogów poza osobnikami ze swojego gatunku. Smoki te nie podlegają tresurze typowej dla innych gatunków, czyli zdobyciu zaufania, zaś zmuszone do posłuszeństwa nie będą wykonywać rozkazów. Bladolice same wybierają swojego jeźdźca, nie jeździec smoka. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Bladolica jest kolejnym smokiem, który nie zieje zwykłym ogniem. Zamiast tego, smok ma do dyspozycji ciągły i dosyć szeroki strumień ciekłego azotu. Mimo swojej niszczycielskiej siły zwierzę używa swojego „ognia” jedynie w ostateczności. Fluorescencja Smok wykazuje zdolności fluorescencyjne, podobnie jak Marazmor, z tą jednak różnicą, że jest ona ograniczona. Obejmują one jedynie błony skrzydeł oraz wachlarza na ogonie, które zaczynają świecić tylko wtedy, gdy Bladolica jest rozjuszona - na owych częściach ciała pojawiają się wówczas błękitne szlaki. Ryk Dosyć charakterystyczną zdolnością Bladolicy jest umiejętność potężnego ryku. Nie tylko ogłusza stworzenia w jego zasięgu, lecz także jest w stanie zmieść wszystko na swojej drodze, np. pokruszyć lodową pokrywę na zamarzniętym jeziorze bądź po prostu odepchnąć przeciwników. Słabości *Bladolice nie widzą stworzeń, które się nie ruszają; ich wzrok wykrywa jedynie ruchome obiekty. *Jak każdy większy smok, ma problemy z wykonywaniem gwałtownych czy ostrych manewrów, nie mieści się również w mniejsze otwory i szczeliny. Etapy rozwoju Jajo Kształtem i rozmiarem przypomina szereg innych smoczych jaj. Jedyna cecha charakterystyczna to „zamknięta” skorupa, która przy wykluwaniu się pisklęcia po prostu się otwiera, a nie rozbija. Kolor jajka jest zbliżony do tego, jaki ma smok, który się z niego wykluje. Pisklę Młode osobniki, w przeciwieństwie do dorosłych, posiadają o wiele mniej proporcjonalne skrzydła w stosunku do masy ciała. Co więcej, nie mają dobrze rozwiniętych zębów oraz pazurów. Tytan Bladolica w tym stadium rozwoju staje się nieco większa, na ciele smoka wyrastają liczne, twarde kolce (szczególnie na grzbiecie), a barwa oczu, bez względu na ich poprzedni kolor, staje się czarna. Bardzo często też smoki w tym stadium stają się alfą dla innych gadów. Ciekawostki *Bladolica jest niekiedy określana jako „gad wywołujący huragany". Jest to spowodowane między innymi mrożącymi wiatrami, które smok wywołuje swoimi olbrzymimi skrzydłami. *Nazwa gatunkowa wzięła się z legendy, według której twarz każdego, kto zobaczy na własne oczy oblicze smoka, staje się niemal tak samo biała, jak łuski smoka. |-|Iskroń= Iskroń (ang. Sparkflyer) - wdzięczny i majestatyczny gatunek całkiem dużego smoka, przedstawiciel klasy tropicieli. Wygląd Iskroń to smok o dumnej postawie ciała oraz finezyjnym kroku, przypominającym ten u pawia. Pysk zwierzęcia wydaje się dosyć krótki i wąski, co więcej nie posiada on charakterystycznego dla wielu gatunków przodozgryzu. Tył głowy zdobi jedna para czułkowatych struktur oraz pokaźna, kostna kryza, swoim wyglądem przywodząca na myśl skupisko trawy. Choć zwierzę nie posiada skrzydeł, na ich miejscu występuje coś na wzór nich - cztery pary wachlarzy o różnej wielkości, struktura których naśladuje owadzie skrzydła. Iskroń posiada cztery mocne kończyny, a każda z nich posiada pięć palców. Ogon smoka zakończony jest rozłożystą błoną, na której wzory układają się na kształt kwiatu. Gad ten posiada zwięzły wachlarz swoich kolorów. Każdy smok ma umaszczenie złożone z różnych odcieni zieleni, zaś wszelkie kropki na ciele oraz "czułki" mogą mieć dowolną barwę. Siedlisko i dieta Smok preferuje tereny zalesione, np. bory lub puszcze, w sercach których znajdują się ich legowiska, zazwyczaj kilka metrów pod ziemią. Niekiedy także zamieszkują wydrążone przez Szeptozgony - ich naturalnych wrogów - tunele. Chociaż głównym pożywieniem Iskronia są ryby, zwierzę urozmaica swoją dietę plastrami miodu i ptactwem. Zachowanie i tresura Iskroń nie należy do agresywnych smoków, atakując jedynie wtedy, gdy poczuje się zagrożony. Zazwyczaj toleruje obecność człowieka w swoim pobliżu, o ile sam nie jest dla zwierzęcia zagrożeniem. Jedynym gatunkiem smoka, z którym Iskroń otwarcie konkuruje o terytorium i pożywienie jest Szeptozgon. Smok ten jest w dużej mierze samotnikiem oraz posiada wyrafinowany sposób polowania, opierający się na wykorzystywaniu otoczenia i zasadzaniu się na ofiarę. Z pomocą naturalnego kamuflażu ukrywa się w roślinności, cierpliwie wyczekując potencjalnej zdobyczy i ujawnia się dopiero wtedy, gdy ta jest dostatecznie blisko. Znaną formą tresury Iskronia jest ofiarowanie mu jego przysmaku - plastra miodu. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Jednym ze sposobów obrony ów smoka jest purpurowoniebieski płomień, którego Iskroń potrafi używać zarówno w postaci ciągłego strumienia, jak i ognistych kul. W przypadku drugiej formy gad ciska serią - nie zaś pojedynczym pociskiem - najczęściej złożoną z trzech kul. Węch Jako przedstawiciel klasy tropicieli, smok ma zadziwiająca dobry węch. Jest dziesięciokrotnie lepszy od węchu człowieka i jest w stanie wyczuć go z odległości co najmniej 100 stóp. Mimo wszystko, podobnie jak w przypadku Gruchotnika, łatwo oszukać go zapachem smoczej jagody. Hipnoza Dzięki charakterystycznym strukturom na głowie, które przypominają swego rodzaju czułki, Iskroń jest w stanie oszołomić innego smoka. Wprawiając je w drganie, gad wywołuje głośny szum, który wpływa na umysł i sprawia, że gad poddany jego działaniu tymczasowo walczy po stronie Iskronia. Działa on także na ludzi, jednak z bardzo ograniczonym efektem. Słabości *Brak umiejętności lotu. Etapy rozwoju Jajo Jajo Iskronia jest całkiem duże, pokryte charakterystycznymi plamkami o kolorze, który odpowiada barwie czułek niewyklutego gada. Poza tym po bokach skorupy występują struktury przypominające owadzie skrzydła. Pisklę Młody Iskroń, na pierwszy rzut oka, nie różni się w zasadzie pod żadnym względem od dorosłego osobnika, nie licząc wielkości. Pisklę jednak posiada jedynie trzy pary struktur na swoim grzbiecie, zamiast czterech, a także nieco krótsze „czułki”. Tytan Pierwszą, dosyć osobliwą cechą w przypadku tytanicznego Iskronia, jest jego kryza na głowie. Zmienia się ona w wachlarz kolców, swoim układem przypominając tarczę piły. Dzieje się tak również z wachlarzem na ogonie, a „czułki” dostają o wiele bardziej ostre kończenia. Ciekawostki *Nazwa gatunkowa Iskronia ma dwa źródła. Pierwsze to charakterystyczne odgłosy iskier, które to smok generuje podczas chodzenia. Drugą zaś jest sposób walki - zwierzę przy swoich ciosach zawsze celuje w głowę. *Iskronie często wykorzystywane są przez Łowców Smoków w bitwach jako tak zwane „Gromy na Smoki”. Wywoływany przez te smoki dźwięk strąca inne z nieba, czyniąc je łatwym celem dla Łowców. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki